


Hate

by merripestin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exile on Earth is not going well -- Hate Challenge Drabbles</p><p>Terrible Places<br/>I Can't Stand</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terrible Places

A slump-shouldered woman argued with the counterman about a lost train case, a Beatle-haired boy sat picking at his acne, and the Doctor fumed. He'd assured the Brigadier and Liz he could manage the short hop from UNIT HQ to Aberdeen, but the TARDIS had balked even at terrestrial travel today.

He'd have to find a vehicle for himself on Earth soon, something as fast and elegant as this pathetic planet could manage. But he certainly wasn't about to give the Brigadier the satisfaction by asking for his help now.

So he sat in the station, waiting for his bus.

 

 


	2. I Can't Stand

"I'm not the Tea Lady," she'd protested that first day, but she'd always done a good job making it anyhow.

These days, he did it himself.

The UNIT lab was quiet, undisturbed by Mick Jagger's voice. Synthetic enzymes sensitive to Auton plastics were settling in test tubes, and nobody knocked them over in a coltish, nearsighted burst of overenthusiasm. The makings of several delta wave augmentors for curing Silurian Phobic Psychosis lay undisturbed on the desk.

While the Doctor stared at a picture post card from Brasilia, the water boiled away and the air began to stink of burning toast.

 


End file.
